


Bad Wolf Rising

by RiottBliss



Series: Bad Wolf Rising [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Blood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 14:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19947469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiottBliss/pseuds/RiottBliss
Summary: "I told him, I'm not talking to him until-" "Rebecca this is serious!" Ruby yelled hysterically, Becky freezing, it had to be really really bad if Ruby was resorting to using her full name. "Something attacked Seth, something almost bit his arm to the bone"





	Bad Wolf Rising

"Are you going to at least look at me?"

Seth Rollins begged to his girlfriend, on his knees with tears in his eyes, Becky Lynch unresponsive. Yeah, he didn't cheat on her or anything. He was just...talking to _Lacey Evans_ of all people and being _nice_ to her!

"Look...my mom put the two of us together for the mixed match challenge, they literally put us together last minute, I didn't have a choice" Seth whispered, hugging her waist, Becky finding she couldn't ignore him any longer and running her hand through his hair.

"I'm not mad, I'm just...I feel betrayed Seth" "I know I'm sorry" "Just uh-go sleep with someone else tonight, I'll see you tomorrow. I promise" She tried to ignore his heartbroken expression.  
-  
Seth ended up at a dead end bar, drinking to his hurt hearts content and feeling like he should have fought harder to have his girlfriend as his partner for some stupid Facebook show.

"I'm a complete idiot" He said out loud to no-one in particular, throwing cash on the counter, and grabbing his jacket. It was nice outside, moon out and bright, cold wind blowing.

Suddenly he heard something behind him, quickly turning around to see nothing. 'Could be a crazy person' he thought, remembering that idiot that jumped the baracade during his entrance, and then remembering the guy the tried to jump and stab his brother. 

He then heard growling, followed by an animalistic snicker, a large dark shadow staring at him, all teeth with yellow eyes: and then it lunged.

-

_"STOP" Becky heard herself yelling, looking at two wolves fighting. One with black fur with goldish streaks, the other dark brown. Then she heard demonic laughter. "Let's play Becky"_

She woke with a start, sweat on her forehead and back, her phone ringing. It was Ruby. "Hey Riott, I gotta tell you about this crazy dream I had-"

"I don't have time for that, it's Seth" 

“I told him, I’m not talking to him until-” “Rebecca this is serious!” Ruby yelled hysterically, Becky freezing, it had to be really really bad if Ruby was resorting to using her full name. 

“Something attacked Seth, something almost bit his arm to the bone” 


End file.
